1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device with a battery securing mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical electronic device includes a main body, an elastic member, and a removable rechargeable battery. The main body defines a rectangular space to receive the battery. The elastic member has two locking members at two ends. Opposite inner sidewalls adjoining the rectangular space define two openings respectively.
In use, the battery is placed into the rectangular space. One locking member of the elastic member is inserted into one opening of the main body. The elastic member is extended over a top of the battery, and the other locking member is inserted into the other opening of the main body, thus securing the battery to the rectangular space. To detach the battery from the main body, an external force is needed to pull the elastic member to deform.
However, the elastic member is small. It is difficult to apply an external force on the elastic member. Thus, it is difficult to detach the battery from the main body.
Therefore, an electronic device with a new battery securing system is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.